The present invention relates to oxygenated organic compounds, particularly polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers, polyoxymethylene diethyl ethers and related products which are suitable components for blending into fuel having improved qualities for use in diesel engines. More specifically, it relates to (i) providing a feedstream comprising methanol, formaldehyde and a soluble condensation promoting component capable of activating a heterogeneous acidic catalyst, and heating this feedstream with the heterogeneous acidic catalyst in a catalytic distillation column to convert methanol and formaldehyde present to methylal and higher polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers and separate the methylal from the higher polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers, (ii) employing a heterogeneous, condensation promoting catalyst capable of hydrating dimethyl ether in conversion of dimethyl ether and formaldehyde to form a condensation effluent. A dimethyl ether-free mixture, separated from the effluent, is heated in a catalytic distillation column to convert methanol and formaldehyde present to methylal and higher polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers and separate the methylal from the higher polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers. Advantageously, the catalytic distillation column has a section containing an anion exchange resin whereby an essentially acid-free product is obtained which can be used directly as a blending component, or fractionated, as by further distillation, to provide more suitable components for blending into diesel fuel.
This integrated process also provides its own source of formaldehyde which is an un-purified liquid stream derived from a mixture formed by dehydrogenation of methanol and/or dimethyl ether using a catalyst based on copper, zinc and a member selected from the group consisting of sulfur, selenium and tellurium as catalyst components.
Conversion of low molecular weight alkanes such as methane to synthetic fuels or chemicals has received increasing attention because low molecular weight alkanes are generally available from secure and reliable sources. For example, natural gas wells and oil wells currently produce vast quantities of methane. Reported methods for converting low molecular weight alkanes to more easily transportable liquid fuels and chemical feedstocks can be conveniently categorized as direct oxidative routes and/or as indirect syngas routes. Direct oxidative routes convert lower alkanes to products such as methanol, gasoline, and relatively higher molecular weight alkanes. In contrast, indirect syngas routes typically involve production of synthesis gas as an intermediate product.
Routes are known for converting methane to dimethyl ether. For example, methane is steam reformed to produce synthesis gas. Thereafter, dimethyl ether and methanol can be manufactured simultaneously from the synthesis gas, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,069 issued to Bell et al. They recommend a dimethyl ether synthesis catalyst having copper, zinc, and chromium co-precipitated on a gamma-alumina base. Alternatively, methane is converted to methanol, and dimethyl ether is subsequently manufactured from methanol by passing a mixed vapor containing methanol and water over an alumina catalyst, as described in an article by Hutchings in New Scientist (Jul. 3, 1986) 35.
Formaldehyde is a very important intermediate compound in the chemical industry. The extreme reactivity of the formaldehyde carbonyl group and the nature of the molecule as a basic building block has made formaldehyde an important feedstock for a wide variety of industrially important chemical compounds. Historically, formaldehyde has found its largest volume of application in the manufacture of phenol-formaldehyde resins, urea-formaldehyde resins and other polymers. Pure formaldehyde is quite uncommon since it polymerizes readily. It was usually obtained as an aqueous solution such as formalin, which contains only about 40 percent formaldehyde. However, more recently, formaldehyde is usually transported as an item of commerce in concentrations of 37 to 50 percent by weight. A solid source of formaldehyde called paraformaldehyde is also commercially available.
Because of the reactivity of formaldehyde, its handling and separation require special attention. It is a gas above xe2x88x9219xc2x0 C. and is flammable or explosive in air at concentrations of about 7 to about 12 mol percent. Formaldehyde polymerizes with itself at temperatures below 100xc2x0 C. and more rapidly when water vapor or impurities are present. Since formaldehyde is usually transported in aqueous solutions of 50 percent by weight or lower concentration, producers have tended to locate close to markets and to ship the methanol raw material, which has a smaller volume.
It is known that some reactions may be carried out by means of catalytic distillation. In catalytic distillation, reaction and separation are carried out simultaneously in a distillation column with internal and/or external stages of contact with catalyst.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,011, Smith, Jr. discloses a method for the separation of an isoolefin, preferably having four to six carbon atoms, from streams containing mixtures thereof with the corresponding normal olefin, wherein the mixture is fed into a reaction-distillation column containing a fixed-bed, acidic cation exchange resin and contacted with the acidic cation exchange resin to react the isoolefin with itself to form a dimer and the dimer is separated from the normal olefin, the particulate catalytic material, i.e., the acidic cation exchange resin, being contained in a plurality of closed cloth pockets, which pockets are arranged and supported in the column by wire mesh.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,559, Smith, Jr. discloses a catalytic distillation structure which comprises a catalyst component associated intimately with or surrounded by a resilient component, which component is comprised of at least 70 vol. percent open space for providing a matrix of substantially open space. Examples of such resilient component are open-mesh, knitted, stainless wire (5 wire or an expanded aluminum); open-mesh, knitted, polymeric filaments of nylon, Teflon, etc.; and highly-open structure foamed material (reticulated polyurethane).
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,015, David A. Palmer, K. D. Hansen and K. A. Fjare disclose to a process for recovering acetic acid from methyl acetate wherein the methyl acetate is hydrolyzed to methanol and acetic acid via catalytic distillation.
In German Democratic Republic DD 245 868 A1 published May 20, 1987 in the text submitted by the applicant, preparation of methylal is carried out by reaction of methanol with trioxane, formalin or paraformaldehyde in the presence of a specific zeolite. Autoclave reactions of 1 to 8 hours are described using a zeolite of the xe2x80x9cLZ40 typexe2x80x9d with a ratio of silicon dioxide to alumina ratio of 78 at temperatures from 493 to 543 K. Methylal content of the product as high as 99.8 percent (without methanol) is reported for trioxane at 523 K for 3 hours. Reaction pressures did not exceed 5 MPa in the autoclave. Neither conversions nor selectivity are reported.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,014, Junzo Masamoto, Junzo Ohtake and Mamoru Kawamura describe a process for formaldehyde production by reacting methanol with formaldehyde to form methylal, CH3OCH2OCH3, and then oxidizing the resulting methylal to obtain formaldehyde. In the methylal formation step, a solution containing methanol, formaldehyde and water was brought into solid-liquid contact with a solid acid catalyst, and a methylal-rich component was recovered as a distillate. This process employs reactive distillation performed using a distillation column and multireaction units. The middle portion of the distillation column was furnished with stages from which the liquid components were withdrawn and pumped to the reactor units, which contained solid acid catalyst. The reactive solutions containing the resulting methylal were fed to the distillation column, where methylal was distilled as the overhead product.
Polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers are the best known members of the dialkyl ether polymers of formaldehyde. While diethyl and dipropyl polyoxymethylene ethers have been prepared, major attention has been given to the dimethyl ether polymers. Polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers make up a homologous series of polyoxymethylene glycol derivatives having the structure represented by use of the type formula indicated below:
CH3O(CH2O)nCH3
Chemically, they are acetals closely related to methylal, CH3OCH2OCH3, which may be regarded as the parent member of the group in which n of the type formula equals 1. They are synthesized by the action of methanol on aqueous formaldehyde or polyoxymethylene glycols in the presence of an acidic catalyst just as methylal is produced. On hydrolysis they are converted to formaldehyde and methanol. Like other acetals, they possess a high degree of chemical stability. They are not readily hydrolyzed under neutral or alkaline conditions, but are attacked by even relatively dilute acids. They are more stable than the polyoxymethylene diacetates.
Due to the relatively small differences in the physical properties (melting points, boiling points, and solubility) of adjacent members in this series, individual homologs are not readily separated. However, fractions having various average molecular weight values have been isolated. The normal boiling point temperature of a fraction having average n of 2 in the type formula is reported as 91xc2x0 to 93xc2x0 C. Boiling points at atmospheric pressure calculated from partial pressure equations range from 105.0xc2x0 C. for n of 2, to 242.3xc2x0 C. for n of 5. (Walker, Joseph Frederic, xe2x80x9cFormaldehydexe2x80x9d, Robert E. Krieger Publishing Co., issued as No. 159 of American Chemical Society Monograph series (1975), pages 167-169)
Polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers are prepared in laboratory scale by heating polyoxymethylene glycols or paraformaldehyde with methanol in the presence of a trace of sulfuric or hydrochloric acid in a sealed tube for 15 hours at 150xc2x0 C., or for a shorter time (12 hours) at 165xc2x0 to 180xc2x0 C. Considerable pressure is caused by decomposition reactions, which produce carbon oxides, and by formation of some dimethyl ether. The average molecular weight of the ether products increases with the ratio of paraformaldehyde or polyoxymethylene to methanol in the charge. A high polymer is obtained with a 6 to 1 ratio of formaldehyde (as polymer) to methanol. In these polymers, the n value of the type formula CH3O(CH2O)nCH3 is greater than 100, generally in the range of 300 to 500. The products are purified by washing with sodium sulfite solution, which does not dissolve the true dimethyl ethers, and may then be fractionated by fractional crystallization from various solvents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,469 in the names of W. F. Gresham and R. E. Brooks reported obtaining good yields of polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers containing 2 to 4 formaldehyde units per molecule. This procedure is carried out by heating methylal with paraformaldehyde or concentrated formaldehyde solutions in the presence of sulfuric acid.
In the past, various molecular sieve compositions, natural and synthetic, have been found to be useful for a number of hydrocarbon conversion reactions. Among these are alkylation, aromatization, dehydrogenation and isomerization. Among the sieves which have been used are Type A, X, Y and those of the MFI crystal structure as shown in xe2x80x9cAtlas of Zeolite Structure Types,xe2x80x9d Second Revised Edition, 1987, published on behalf of the Structure Commission of the International Zeolite Associates and incorporated by reference herein. Representative of the last group are ZSM-5 and AMS borosilicate molecular sieves.
Prior art developments have resulted in the formation of many synthetic crystalline materials. Crystalline aluminosilicates are the most prevalent and, as described in the patent literature and in the published journals, are designated by letters or other convenient symbols. Exemplary of these materials are Zeolite A (Milton, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,243), Zeolite X (Milton, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,244), Zeolite Y (Breck, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,007), Zeolite ZSM-5 (Argauer, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886), Zeolite ZSM-11 (Chu, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,979), Zeolite ZSM-12 (Rosinski, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,449), and others.
It is well known that internal combustion engines have revolutionized transportation following their invention during the last decades of the 19th century. While others, including Benz and Gottleib Wilhelm Daimler, invented and developed engines using electric ignition of fuel such as gasoline, Rudolf C. K. Diesel invented and built the engine named for him which employs compression for autoignition of the fuel in order to utilize low-cost organic fuels. Development of improved diesel engines for use in automobiles has proceeded hand-in-hand with improvements in diesel fuel compositions, which today are typically derived from petroleum. Modern high performance diesel engines demand ever more advanced specification of fuel compositions, but cost remains an important consideration.
Even in newer, high performance diesel engines combustion of conventional fuel produces smoke in the exhaust. Oxygenated compounds and compounds containing few or no carbon-to-carbon chemical bonds, such as methanol and dimethyl ether, are known to reduce smoke and engine exhaust emissions. However, most such compounds have high vapor pressure and/or are nearly insoluble in diesel fuel, and they have poor ignition quality, as indicated by their cetane numbers. Furthermore, other methods of improving diesel fuels by chemical hydrogenation to reduce their sulfur and aromatics contents, also causes a reduction in fuel lubricity. Diesel fuels of low lubricity may cause excessive wear of fuel injectors and other moving parts which come in contact with the fuel under high pressures.
Recently, U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,785 in the names of David S. Moulton and David W. Naegeli reported blending a mixture of alkoxy-terminated poly-oxymethylenes, having a varied mixture of molecular weights, with diesel fuel to form an improved fuel for autoignition engines. Two mixtures were produced by reacting paraformaldehyde with (i) methanol or (ii) methylal in a closed system for up to 7 hours and at a temperatures of 150xc2x0 to 240xc2x0 C. and pressures of 300 psi to 1,000 psi to form a product containing methoxy-terminated poly-oxymethylenes having a molecular weight of from about 80 to about 350 (polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers). More specifically, a 1.6 liter cylindrical reactor was loaded with a mixture of methanol and paraformaldehyde, in molar ratio of about 1 mole methanol to 3 moles paraformaldehyde, and in a second preparation, methylal (dimethoxymethane) and paraformaldehyde were combined in a molar ratio of about 1 mole methylal to about 5 moles paraformaldehyde. In the second procedure, a small amount of formic acid, about 0.1 percent by weight of the total reactants, was added as a catalyst. The same temperatures, pressures and reaction times are maintained as in the first. Disadvantages of these products include the presence of formic acid and thermal instability of methoxy-terminated poly-oxymethylenes under ambient pressure and acidic conditions.
There is, therefore, a present need for catalytic processes to prepare oxygenated organic compounds, particularly polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers, which do not have the above disadvantages. An improved process should be carried out advantageously in the liquid phase using a suitable condensation-promoting catalyst system, preferably a molecular sieve based catalyst which provides improved conversion and yield. Such an improved process which converts lower value compounds to higher polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers would be particularly advantageous. Dimethyl ether is, for example, less expensive to produce than methanol on a methanol equivalent basis, and its condensation to polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers does not produce water as a co-product.
The base diesel fuel, when blended with such mixtures in a volume ratio of from about 2 to about 5 parts diesel fuel to 1 part of the total mixture, is said to provide a higher quality fuel having significantly improved lubricity and reduced smoke formation without degradation of the cetane number or smoke formation characteristics as compared to the base diesel fuel.
This invention is directed to overcoming the problems set forth above in order to provide Diesel fuel having improved qualities. It is desirable to have a method of producing a high quality diesel fuel that has better fuel lubricity than conventional low-sulfur, low-aromatics diesel fuels, yet has comparable ignition quality and smoke generation characteristics. It is also desirable to have a method of producing such fuel which contains an additional blended component that is soluble in diesel fuel and has no carbon-to-carbon bonds. Furthermore, it is desirable to have such a fuel wherein the concentration of gums and other undesirable products is reduced.
Oxygenated organic compounds according to the present invention having the desired combination of advantageous properties are structures represented by the formula 
where E is selected from the group consisting of CH3Oxe2x80x94 and CH3CH2Oxe2x80x94, Exe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CH3 and xe2x80x94CH2CH3, x is a number from 0 to about 10, y is number from 0 to about 10 such that the sum (x+y) is at least 2.
According to the present invention a mixture of such oxygenated organic compounds is particularly suitable as a blending component of fuel for use in compression ignition internal combustion engines.
In a preferred aspect of the invention the oxygenated organic compounds are represented by the formula. 
where Exe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94CH3 and/or xe2x80x94CH2CH3, and x is a number from 0 to about 10. According to the present invention a mixture of such oxygenated organic compounds is particularly suitable as a blending component of fuel for use in compression ignition internal combustion engines
Economical processes are disclosed for production of a mixture of oxygenated organic compounds which are suitable components for blending into fuel having improved qualities for use in compression ignition internal combustion engines (diesel engines).
One aspect of the invention is a process for the catalytic production of a mixture of oxygenated organic compounds suitable as a blending component of fuel for use in compression ignition internal combustion engines, which process comprises providing a feedstream comprising methanol, a soluble condensation promoting component capable of activating a heterogeneous acidic catalyst and a source of formaldehyde formed by the conversion of dimethyl ether in the presence of a catalyst comprising copper and zinc, and optionally a source of ethanol and/or acetaldehyde; and heating the feedstream with the heterogeneous acidic catalyst under conditions of reaction sufficient to form an effluent of condensation comprising water, methanol and one or more polyoxymethylene dialkane ethers having a structure represented by the formula 
where E is selected from the group consisting of CH3Oxe2x80x94 and CH3CH2Oxe2x80x94, Exe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CH3 and xe2x80x94CH2CH3, x is a number from 0 to about 10, y is number from 0 to about 10 such that the sum (x+y) is at least 2.
Another aspect of the invention is a process for the catalytic production of a mixture of oxygenated organic compounds suitable as a blending component of fuel for use in compression ignition internal combustion engines, which process comprises providing a feedstream comprising methanol, a soluble condensation promoting component capable of activating a heterogeneous acidic catalyst and a source of formaldehyde formed by the conversion of dimethyl ether in the presence of a catalyst comprising copper and zinc; and heating the feedstream with the heterogeneous acidic catalyst under conditions of reaction sufficient to form an effluent of condensation comprising water, methanol and one or more polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers having a structure represented by the formula
CH3O(CH2O)nCH3
where n is a number from 1 to about 10, and wherein (i) the heating of the feedstream with the acidic catalyst is carried out at temperatures in a range from about 50xc2x0 to about 300xc2x0 C. and employs at least one catalytic distillation column having internal and/or external stages of contact with the acidic catalyst and internal zones to separate methylal from higher polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers, (ii) at least a liquid portion of the effluent containing polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers is contacted with an anion exchange resin disposed within a section of the distillation column below the stages of contact with the acidic catalyst to form an essentially acid-free mixture.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is now provided a continuous process for the catalytic production of oxygenated organic compounds, particularly polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers. More specifically, continuous processes of this invention include contacting a source of formaldehyde and a predominately dimethyl ether feedstream comprising dimethyl ether and methanol with a condensation promoting catalyst capable of hydrating dimethyl ether, in a form which is heterogeneous to the feedstream, under conditions of reaction sufficient to form an effluent of the condensation comprising water, methanol, formaldehyde, dimethyl ether, one or more polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers having a structure represented by the formula
CH3O(CH2O)nCH3
in which formula n is a number from 1 to about 10.
For this aspect of the invention, suitable condensation-promoting catalysts include at least one member of the group consisting of molecular sieves. A preferred class of molecular sieve is crystalline metallosilicates exhibiting the MFI crystal structure, such as crystalline aluminosilicates and crystalline borosilicates. More preferably the molecular sieve is crystalline aluminosilicate exhibiting the MFI crystal structure with a silicon-to-aluminum atomic ratio of at least 10, or the molecular sieve is crystalline borosilicate exhibiting the MFI crystal structure, and has the following compositions in terms of mole ratios of oxides:
xe2x80x830.9xc2x10.2M2/nO:B2O3:YSiO2:ZH2O,
wherein M is at least one cation having a valence of n, Y is between 4 and about 600, and Z is between 0 and about 160.0.
In another aspect, this invention provides continuous processes which further comprise fractionating the effluent of the condensation to obtain an overhead stream which is predominantly dimethyl ether, and an essentially dimethyl ether-free bottom stream comprising formaldehyde, methanol and at least methylal. Preferably at least a portion of the overhead stream containing dimethyl ether is recycled to contacting with the condensation-promoting catalyst.
According to a further aspect of this invention, the essentially dimethyl ether-free bottom stream comprising formaldehyde, methanol and at least methylal is heated with an acidic catalyst, which is heterogeneous to the feedstream, under conditions of reaction sufficient to convert formaldehyde and methanol present to methylal and higher polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers.
Preferably, the heating of the bottom stream with the acidic catalyst employs at least one catalytic distillation column with internal and/or external stages of contact with the acidic catalyst, and internal zones to separate the methylal from the higher polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers.
Suitable acidic catalysts include at least one member of the group consisting of bentonites, montmorillonites, cation-exchange resins, and sulfonated fluoroalkylene resin derivatives, preferably comprises a sulfonated tetrafluoroethylene resin derivative. A preferred class of acidic catalysts comprises at least one cation-exchange resin of the group consisting of styrene-divinylbenzene copolymers, acrylic acid-divinylbenzene copolymers, and methacrylic acid-divinylbenzene copolymers. Preferably, the heating of the bottom stream with the acidic catalyst employs at least one distillation column with internal and/or external stages of contact with the acidic catalyst.
Advantageously, the mixture of polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers is contacted with an anion exchange resin to form an essentially acid-free mixture. Contacting with the anion exchange resin is preferably carried out within a section of the catalytic distillation column below the stages of contact with the acidic catalyst to form an essentially acid-free mixture.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the essentially acid-free mixture of polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers is fractionated within a section of the distillation column below the stages of contact with the acidic catalyst to provide an aqueous side-stream which is withdrawn from the distillation column, and an essentially water-free mixture of higher molecular weight polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers (values of n greater 1) which is withdrawn from the distillation column near its bottom. Advantageously, at least a portion of the aqueous side-stream is used for recovery of an aqueous formaldehyde solution in an adsorption column.
In another aspect this invention is an integrated process wherein the source of formaldehyde is formed by a process comprising continuously contacting methanol in the vapor phase with a catalytically effective amount of a catalyst consisting of copper, zinc and a member selected from the group consisting of sulfur, selenium and tellurium as catalyst components at elevated temperatures to form a gaseous dehydrogenation mixture comprising formaldehyde, methanol, dihydrogen and carbon monoxide; cooling the gaseous dehydrogenation mixture to predominantly condense methanol, and adsorb formaldehyde therein; and separating the resulting liquid source of formaldehyde from a mixture comprising dihydrogen and carbon monoxide.
Preferably the resulting liquid source of formaldehyde contains about 30 to about 85 percent by weight formaldehyde in methanol solution containing less than 5 percent water, and is recovered by using at least one continuous adsorption column with cooling to temperatures in a range downward from about 100xc2x0 C. to 25xc2x0 C.
According to the present invention, there is now provided a continuous process for catalytic production of oxygenated organic compounds, particularly polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers. More specifically, continuous processes of this invention comprise providing a feedstream comprising methanol, formaldehyde and a soluble condensation promoting component capable of activating a heterogeneous acidic catalyst, and heating the feedstream with the heterogeneous acidic catalyst under conditions of reaction sufficient to form an effluent of condensation comprising water, methanol and one or more polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers having a structure represented by the type formula
CH3O(CH2O)nCH3
in which formula n is a number from 1 to about 10. Advantageously, at least a liquid of the effluent containing polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers is contacted with an anion-exchange resin to form an essentially acid-free mixture.
Suitable soluble condensation promoting components capable of activating the heterogeneous acidic catalyst comprises at least one member of the group consisting of low boiling, monobasic organic acids, preferable the group consists of formic acid and acetic acid. More preferable soluble condensation promoting component capable of activating the heterogeneous acidic catalyst comprises at least formic acid.
Preferably, the heating of the feedstream with the acidic catalyst is carried out at in at least one catalytic distillation column having internal and/or external stages of contact with the acidic catalyst and internal zones to separate methylal from higher polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers. In a preferred embodiment of the invention at least a liquid portion of the effluent containing polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers is contacted with an anion exchange resin disposed within a section of the distillation column below the stages of contact with the acidic catalyst to form an essentially acid-free mixture. Advantageously, the essentially acid-free mixture of polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers is fractionated within a section of the distillation column below the stages of contact with the acidic catalyst to provide an aqueous side-stream which is withdrawn from the distillation column, and an essentially water-free mixture of polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers having values of n greater than 1 which mixture is withdrawn from the distillation column near its bottom. A source of methanol can be admixed with the feedstream, and/or into the stages of contact with the acidic catalyst.
Suitable acidic catalysts include at least one member of the group consisting of bentonites, montmorillonites, cation-exchange resins, and sulfonated fluoroalkylene resin derivatives, preferably comprises a sulfonated tetrafluoroethylene resin derivative. A preferred class of acidic catalysts comprises at least one cation-exchange resin of the group consisting of styrene-divinylbenzene copolymers, acrylic acid-divinylbenzene copolymers, and methacrylic acid-divinylbenzene copolymers. Preferably, the heating of the bottom stream with the acidic catalyst employs at least one distillation column with internal and/or external stages of contact with the acidic catalyst.
Another aspect this invention is an integrated process which further comprises formation of the feedstream by a process comprising continuously contacting dimethyl ether in the vapor phase with a catalytically effective amount of a catalyst consisting of copper, zinc and a member selected from the group consisting of sulfur, selenium and tellurium as catalyst components at elevated temperatures to form a gaseous dehydrogenation mixture comprising formaldehyde, dimethyl ether, dihydrogen and carbon monoxide; cooling the gaseous dehydrogenation mixture with an adsorption liquid comprising methanol and adsorbing formaldehyde therein; and separating a gaseous mixture, comprising predominantly dihydrogen and carbon monoxide, from resulting liquid comprising dimethyl ether, methanol, formaldehyde and formic acid. Advantageously processes according to the invention further comprises fractionating the resulting liquid from the adsorption to obtain an overhead fraction, which is predominantly dimethyl ether, and an essentially dimethyl ether-free bottom fraction comprising about 0.02 to about 0.2 percent by weight formic acid and about 30 to about 85 percent by weight formaldehyde in methanol solution containing less than 5 percent water.
In yet another aspect the invention is a process for dehydrogenation of dimethyl ether to form a source of formaldehyde comprising continuously contacting dimethyl ether in the vapor phase with a catalytically effective amount of a catalyst consisting of copper, zinc and a member selected from the group consisting of sulfur, selenium and tellurium as catalyst components at elevated temperatures to form a gaseous dehydrogenation mixture comprising formaldehyde, dimethyl ether, dihydrogen and carbon monoxide; cooling the gaseous dehydrogenation mixture with an adsorption liquid and adsorbing formaldehyde therein; and separating the resulting liquid source of formaldehyde from a gaseous mixture comprising dihydrogen and carbon monoxide.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, reference should now be made to the embodiments illustrated in greater detail in the accompanying drawing and described below by way of examples of the invention.